Confusion
by FifiDoll
Summary: Prequel to Help Me, but can be read as a stand alone piece. Sam and Finn have been fooling around for a while, and the night before Rachel's party, they decide to take things all the way.


Finn wasn't quite sure how he'd gotten to this point. One minute he was leaving the field with Sam after the championship game, their zombie makeup still in place, as he agreed to go to Sam's and help him with something. Now, a few weeks later, here he was in Sam's room, on his bed specifically, doing something he never thought he'd do.

Sam had come to him after the championship game, confused as hell about girls and guys and all these things he was feeling. It was weird, and it kind of made Finn feel awkward, but Sam needed someone to listen to him, and Finn had kind of sucked as a friend lately so he needed to make things right.

Listening to Sam's troubles had been easy, at first. He would just ramble on and on about how he was confused and had no idea what it meant when he was looking at guys the same way he looked at girls. When Sam confessed to checking out Mike's ass a time or two, things got a little weird, but Finn still kept his word and didn't tell a soul.

Finn had Googled how to help Sam and he tried – he really tried – to make everything better in Sam's life. It sucked that he was so upset about this "crisis" as he liked to call it, even though Kurt was totally cool about the whole being gay thing. But then things started getting weird. Sam kept stealing glances at Finn and he's come over _all the time_ and then Finn found online that Sam is supposed to experiment with a guy and see if he really does like it. Honestly, all Finn did was suggest that, and Sam turned red and left. They didn't talk for almost a week.

Whatever Finn did wrong, he'd never know, because it wasn't long before Sam was over at Finn's again, playing video games with him in his room. It was just like every other time, except Sam was stealing glances again. Finn really didn't know what it meant, and he usually only got looks like that from Rachel, but he tried not to be weird about it.

It was a little more difficult not to be weird when Sam leaned over in the middle of the game and kissed Finn.

After that, things just got out of hand. Finn found himself in the same "crisis" as Sam, wanting to touch another boy and kiss another boy, and soon the two of them were touching each other and grinding against each other and "experimenting" quite often. He couldn't keep his mind off of Sam and while sometimes Finn would freak out about it when he was lying in bed trying to sleep at night, he seemed perfectly fine with it all in the middle of…_things_.

All of that was what had led Finn into this situation, and even though he was really enjoying it, a little voice in the back of his head kept telling him it was a bad idea. Sam had done his research now too and they were going to be safe, but still…it was a Friday night and Sam's parents were out of town and his bed was kind of small and Finn was surprisingly okay with it all.

It didn't take much for what Sam was doing to overpower the little voice in Finn's head telling him to stop. Sam ground down against Finn like they'd done dozens of times before, the feeling of their dicks grinding together through the fabric of their jeans familiar and still just as hot as the first time. Tonight instead of lying comfortably on top of Finn, however, Sam was rolling them over and Finn found himself settling between Sam's legs.

Both caught in the moment, they kissed feverishly, Finn grinding against Sam slowly. Sam's fingers made their way down Finn's sides and to the hem of his shirt. He tugged lazily at the shirt for what seemed like forever until Finn got the idea and let the fabric slide off of his body. When he realized just how exposed he was in front of Sam, Finn broke the kiss and sat up, kneeling between Sam's legs with his arms wrapped awkwardly around his body. "What's wrong?" Sam asked, his eyes filled with worry.

"I…I don't look like you, dude," Finn muttered.

He turned around and sat at the end of Sam's bed uncomfortably. He heard a rustling behind him and then Sam's very naked chest was pressed up against Finn's back. "It's okay," Sam insisted. "Not everyone can look like Puckerman. I mean…just look at _me_."

Frustrated, Finn turned around and shot, "What are you talking about? You have abs and people can see your muscles and you have normal nipples and I'm just…kind of ugly."

His arms wound tighter around his chest out of instinct, but Sam reached out and covered Finn's with his own and slowly but surely Finn relaxed and let Sam guide his arms down. "Well…_I_ like you," Sam shrugged.

He was nervous as hell, saying something like that out of nowhere, and he had no idea how Finn would react. Finn's face was contorted in concentration, like he was thinking really hard about something, before he nodded and asked with a shaky voice, "Did you get the…um…stuff?"

Sam nodded, his hair tickling Finn's neck as he did so. Slowly he separated himself from Finn and crawled further down his bed, reaching underneath to pull out a plastic bag with a box of condoms and bottle of lube. Buying them had been beyond awkward, but he'd gotten them, and now he hoped it would be worth it. "You know what to do?" Sam muttered as he set them on the dresser.

Finn nodded as he turned around to face Sam. They stared at each other seriously for a moment before Sam slowly reached down and unbuttoned his jeans. Finn's mouth went dry at the sight and his brain struggled to catch up with the situation. Sam just watched Finn nervously while he tossed his jeans to the side, lying there on his bed with a very obvious bulge in the front of his boxers.

Instead of getting rid of his own jeans, Finn just reached out to touch, running his hands over Sam's chest and abs with feather light touches. His palm grazed over Sam's dick, causing the blonde to let out a surprised gasp at the contact. Finn's eyes met Sam's again and he took off his jeans before leaning in and kissing Sam firmly on the lips.

The kissing was nice, and grinding against each other was nice, too, but their self-control was out the door and they both just needed _more_. Sam's fingers dipped into the waistband of Finn's boxers and slowly tugged them down. Finn groaned as he squirmed out of them, kicking them away impatiently. Sam slipped out of his own as well and they stared at each other for a moment, breathing heavily.

Sam's eyes darted down Finn's body before he met Finn's eyes again. "You sure about this?" Finn whispered.

Sam nodded quickly in response; he didn't want to lose his nerve. "Just…" he muttered, reaching over to his bedside table blindly. His fingers wrapped around the bottle of lube and he handed it to Finn. "More."

Finn stared stupidly at the bottle for a second before he took it and leaned back on his heels, squirting too much of the clear liquid across his fingers. A few drops splattered onto Sam's sheets. "Oops," he mumbled, his face flush with embarrassment.

"It's okay," Sam insisted.

His legs were spread and he felt awkward and vulnerable, especially when Finn looked up at him. Finn took a deep breath before reaching out and running his hand down Sam's ass, against his hole, slicking it up. "Am I…am I doing this right?" Finn asked nervously.

"I um…yeah," Sam muttered, closing his eyes as Finn slowly pressed a finger inside.

The intrusion was a strange one, but he didn't pull away. He felt so full with just one finger he wasn't quite sure how Finn was going to fit, but he could do it. He could try. Finn moved his finger in and out slowly, watching Sam curiously as he did so. It was inexplicable to him why it turned him on so much to do this. Sam was lying back against his pillows, fingers knotted in his blankets as he breathed heavily. "M…more…" he stammered.

Finn seemed surprised by the request and wasn't quite sure how he was going to get another one to fit, but he began easing in a second finger anyway. Sam let out a low groan at the stretch. Finn froze and asked, "Am I hurting you?"

"No," Sam shook his head quickly. "Just keep going."

He was flushed and his eyes were heavy-lidded at he looked down at Finn. Finn nodded and continued, moving his hand much more eagerly now that he knew Sam was okay. Sam's face was flushed pink and his breathing was labored, but it kind of turned Finn on. Especially the way Sam let out a low groan when Finn slid in a third finger. Sam was a writhing mess on the bed, completely oblivious to Finn, only paying attention to what he was doing and how good it felt. "Dude, I don't think I'll last very long," Finn admitted, still staring down at what he was doing in awe.

"Just…please…" Sam breathed, his eyes slowly fluttering open to look at Finn.

Nervously Finn nodded and he reached over for a condom. His fingers fumbled with the wrapper, the lube on his fingers just making things more difficult. Sam really just wanted to get going because now that Finn's fingers were gone, he felt so _empty_, but he kept his mouth shut. Instead he reached out and opened the wrapper for Finn, slowly coaxing the condom away from him and rolling it on Finn's dick himself. His hands shook as he slid it down along Finn's length. Finn let out a moan and Sam pulled him into a kiss. Sam pulled them backwards onto the bed, Finn settling between Sam's legs.

Finn pulled out of the kiss and set himself at Sam's entrance. He pushed gently and Sam hissed. "Dude…I don't think it's gonna fit," Finn muttered nervously.

Sam shook his head, "Just do it. It's fine."

He shut his eyes and leaned back on his pillows, taking deep breaths as Finn pushed inside. For a fleeting second he wondered if they should have used more lube, but then Finn was all the way inside him and hitting a wonderful spot and Sam just reached out blindly for Finn.

Their lips connected lazily as Finn moved his hips down, slowly moving in and out of Sam as he adjusted. Finn's face was screwed up in concentration as he thought of the mailman and begged his body not to end it all too soon. Sam was just so tight it was hard not to – it was _nothing_ like with Santana. "Finn…I…I'm…" Sam panted.

Finn's hips moved down against Sam's as he kept thrusting, pulling Sam closer and closer to the edge. Sam's shaking hand reached down between them to grip his aching dick, stroking himself through his orgasm. His back arched off the bed and Finn watched Sam come undone with one low, sexy moan. He felt the warmth of Sam's release against his stomach and completely let go. Finn paused, pressed deep inside Sam, as he came.

Slowly Finn pulled out of Sam and flopped down on the bed next to him. Sam rolled to his size lazily, his stomach still a sticky mess, and met Finn's eyes. Finn was breathing heavily and his face was flushed, and Sam couldn't help but think that Finn had never looked so attractive. Lazily, Finn leaned down to kiss Sam gently.

Sam smiled in contentment and laid there for a few more minutes until the mess on his stomach was too much to bear. He got up and washed up in the bathroom, pulling on a clean pair of boxers on his way back to the bed. Finn was dressing in his jeans when Sam got back. "So…" Finn began awkwardly. "Are you uh…are you going to Rachel's party tomorrow night?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah, Santana told me I had to."

"It can't be _that_ bad, can it?" Finn asked.

Sam shrugged and said, "Well it _is_ Rachel. I just…I don't want to hurt Quinn is all. I mean, yeah, she cheated on me, but she was the first girl I was really in love with and I _know_ Santana is going to try to make her jealous."

"Ah," Finn nodded. "Yeah, those girls kind of like using guys to fight with each other."

"Tell me about it," Sam rolled his eyes.

"So I'll see you at her party tomorrow night then?" Finn asked hopefully.

Sam nodded. "Yeah," he said with a small smile. "Tomorrow."

"Sweet," Finn replied with his lopsided smile.

They stared at each other awkwardly for a moment before Finn turned and left. Sam's smile faded as soon as Finn left. He tossed himself onto his head as his brain wrapped around what they'd just done. If how awkward it was afterward was any indication, Sam was pretty sure that would _never_ happen again.


End file.
